50 Tons De Recomeço
by starkgirl
Summary: De repende eu estava na rua, em posição estática, acho que ninguém passa por isso, eu olho para as pessoas indo e vindo e me pergunto se elas também têm um amor estranho, se elas fazem o que eu faço... Eu sei, ele mudou, por amor? Talvez.


Epilogo

De repende eu estava na rua, em posição estática, acho que ninguém passa por isso, eu olho para as pessoas indo e vindo e me pergunto se elas também têm um amor estranho, se elas fazem o que eu faço... Eu sei, ele mudou, por amor? Talvez.

CAPITULO 1

Era 2 da manhã, eu estou sentada ao chão comendo cookies e dando risadas ao som de The Police, Katy é minha melhor amiga, ela me atura desde criança, a admiro por isso. Estamos voltando para Seattle em 2 dias, a vida jornalística em Los Angeles não é a das lucrativas, não quero ficar perseguindo pessoas com Justin Bieber e Robert Pattinson, quero uma carreira mais promissora, falar de noticias reais.

- Ana o que você acha de amanha irmos ao Challeng's Bar, uma despedida dessa cidade maluca. – Ela diz empolgada

- Vamos, chame o José ele vai gostar de lá. – Eu murmuro

- Ele nunca foi lá? – Kate diz em tom sarcástico

- Eu acho que não, depois que ele começou trabalhar na Life Style ele não tem muito pra sair. – eu murmuro. José é um dos meus melhores amigos, ele anda meio distante por causa do trabalho, na verdade faz 3 semanas que eu não o vejo.

- Ana, vamos deixar pra terminar de encaixotar essas coisas amanha, estou cansada e amanha temos o ultimo dia de trabalho. – Kate diz, ela está feliz seu sorriso é perfeito.

- Vamos, eu vou tirar essa bagunça da sala e já vou me deitar.

- Boa Noite. – Kate murmura

Eu sorrio e ela vai deitar. Hoje faz 7 meses que me separei de Christian, nunca mais falei com ele, sem que ninguém saiba eu vejo noticias dele na internet pra saber como ele está, não consigo esconder de mim que ainda amo aquele homem, ele faz falta. Caminho para meu quarto e lá está o porta retrato que ele me deu, tem uma foto nossa, estamos na praia, me lembro que foi o ultimo dia de nossa lua de mel. Sorrio pra mim mesmo não consigo me livrar daquela foto, tento me convencer que ele errou, nos erramos, deveríamos ter espera mais pra dar um passo tão serio quanto casamento. Me deito na cama e de repente meu celular vibra eu me assusto, isso não é hora de ninguém estar ligando, olho na tela do celular, NUMERO RESTRITO. Ótimo.

- Alo. – minha voz esta cansada

- Oi. – a voz é seria, pera ai eu conheço essa voz, CHRISTIAN

- Christian? – eu digo em tom de espanto

- Ana, eu juro que eu tentei ficar longe de você, e o máximo que eu consegui foi isso, eu tentei me afastar pra você seguir sua vida e ser feliz, mas eu preciso conversar com você, eu preciso de você. – ele diz com sua voz rouca que eu estava com saudade de escutar.

- Christian eu acho que nos conversamos o que tínhamos pra conversar, por favor.

- Anastácia, eu preciso conversar com você, por favor me de essa oportunidade... Olha se você não se sentir confortável, você pode ir embora a hora que você quiser e eu juro que eu nunca mais te procuro. – ele diz em suplicancia

Eu preciso confessar, o que eu mais quero é vê-lo, toca-lo, ouvir a voz dele, minha deusa interior esta me empurrando pra cima dele, antes de responder eu respiro fundo e nos dois ficamos em silencio por um tempo.

- Tudo bem Christian, quando? – eu murmuro

- Bom, eu estou aqui do lado de fora, se você puder sair aqui agora. – ele diz, a voz dele espera um resposta negativa.

- Agora? Tudo bem, 5 minutos e eu já desço.

Eu desligo o telefone, vou ate o banheiro e me encaro por alguns segundos, arrumo o cabelo e desço, estou de calça de moletom e uma camiseta, pera ai essa camiseta... é do Christian, eu abaixo a cabeça em tom de negação. Descendo as escadas do apartamento vou lembrando os momentos que passamos e o quanto esse homem foi importante na minha vida. Abro o portão principal e lá esta o Audi R8 preto, consigo ver sua sombra dentro do vidro, me aproximo devagar e ele desce do carro, como ele está lindo, ele está vestindo uma calça preta com um corte maravilhoso e uma camisa cinza aberta deixando a mostra seus pelos.

Oi. – Eu digo, meus braços estão cruzados e meus cabelos estão bagunçando o vento esta forte. Christian se aproxima e me abraça, sem pensar eu retribuo o abraço e ficamos lá na calçada abraçados. Ele passa a mão nos meus cabelos e diz.

- Você não tem noção o quanto eu precisava disso. – sua voz é macia e seu cheiro, a que saudade desse cheiro. Eu contenho na hora e me afasto.

- Christian é quase 3 horas... O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu não aguentei e precisei vir ate aqui, como eu disse eu precisava ver você. – ele sorri. – entre no carro não é muito seguro ficarmos aqui fora

O Christian mandão, confesso que estava com saudades desse também. Faço como ele pede, entro no carro e ele começa a dirigir, seu semblante é ilegível, em algumas vezes ele se arrisca a me olha, minha cabeça esta baixa e eu estou com frio.

- Eu tenho uma blusa no banco de trás, pegue eu sei que esta com frio.

Christian pai, saudades desses 50 tons. Pego a blusa e visto, ele me olha com encantamento e eu sorrio delicadamente.

- Onde estamos indo ?

- Surpresa Sr. Gray, posso te achar assim ainda, não nos divorciamos. – ele sorri, calmo e sereno

Ele para o carro em frente a praia de Malibu.


End file.
